Kevin Levin
Kevin Ethan Levin is one of the main characters in Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Ben 10: Omniverse. Originally, he was of the main villains in the original series but after events in between the original series and Alien Force, Kevin became sane and free of his mutations becomes an important comrade to his former enemies as well as atoning for his previous acts. Appearance Kevin was a thin and scrawny boy with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes with black-discolored marks around them (a sign that an Osmosian has recently absorbed energy). He wore a torn black t-shirt, black studded arm bands, brown cargo shorts, gray knee-length boots, and a padlock necklace which was a spoil from his first crime: stealing a bike and using it to run away to New York. After absorbing an Omnitrix feedback, Kevin becomes able to transform into exact copies of all of the unlocked aliens, missing an Omnitrix symbol and eventually becoming a mutant fusion of all of the Omnitrix's original ten aliens. As a Teenager, Kevin is more muscular and taller. He also wears a black t-shirt with baiged-colored sleeves with blue jeans along with black shoes. Personality When Kevin was 11, originally he was a criminally insane sociopath, willing to hurt/kill anyone for his own personal gain and/or pleasure. This behavior and mentality stems not only from being seen and treated as a freak by his peers and family, but also because of the side effect of Kevin absorbing energy. His selfishness and sociopath-nature is made apparent when he was once willing to derail a money train to steal the money and kill countless passengers on another train. Kevin had an extremely negative outlook on life because of the countless hardships and struggles he had, feeling insecure about himself as well as having incredibly low self-esteem. He had a deep-rooted hatred for other people and society in general, even the innocent as he once said "Nobody's innocent! They just haven't had the chance to make fun of me yet!". After being sent to the Null Void and meeting a prisoner named Kwarrl who acted as his surrogate father-figure and mentor in learning how to control his powers, Kevin eventually began to develop a better outlook on life and allowed him to form an actual bond for the first time. This eventually leads to Kevin making amends with his former enemies, Ben Tennyson (His Best Friend) and Gwen Tennyson. As a result, Kevin and Ben no longer share their famous rivalry and instead have become true friends. Kevin acts as an older brother towards Ben. They care genuinely for each other. Kevin is much more open about his feelings, showing gratitude and tries to express it to both Ben and Gwen. Gwen and Kevin continue their romantic relationship. He also seemed to have a better connection towards Max. In addition to his new outlook on life, Kevin showed disgust at those who would take advantage of others such as with Argit when he was taking advantage of an alien's trust. Although Kevin may at times, do things unethically like selling weapons to make money or do things that involve getting money, his heart is always in the right place. He also showed distaste on how others care about only themselves will abandon others for their own selfishness such as when Kevin reprimanded an Alien Prisoner for being selfish in order to save itself while reminding him, about how Kevin himself was selfish before the latter's redemption. Gallery AF Kevin and Ben.png|Kevin and Ben Kevin Levin (Omniverse).png Kevin profile omnivers2.png Kevin X.png Ben kevin n Gwen chilling.png MHR (258).png FHtE (233).png StLD (213).png|Ben helps Kevin with his suit StLD (214).png StLD (518).png See also *Kevin Levin in Villains Wikia Category:Ben 10 Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Living Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Traitor Category:Elementals Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Hammerer Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ferrokinetic Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Archenemy Category:Tech-Users Category:Metallic heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Love Rivals Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Monster Tamers Category:Soul Searchers Category:Male Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Egomaniacs